A Life of Lies
by OctoberGirl93
Summary: When Harry finds out that he isn't a Potter, things start to fall apart, and everything he thought he knew quickly changes into a huge web of lies, he turns to the people he least expected to to make it right.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Boy!" yelled the voice of an angry Vernon Dursley. Harry sighed and got up from his position at this desk. He made his way down the hall from his room and down the stairs, stopping once he arrived in the kitchen.

His Aunt, Uncle, and cousin were enjoying the breakfast that Harry had prepared, before being set to his room. Vernon was red in the face and was holding a letter that was obviously addressed to Harry.

"Do you know what this is, Boy?" He asked Harry. Harry looked at the letter in his hand. "A letter addressed to me." He stated. Vernon's face began to turn a shade of purple as his temper grew. "Don't talk back to me, Boy!"

Harry sighed. "Who is it from?" he asked. Vernon threw the letter at Harry, who saw it was from Professor Dumbledore. "It's from that freak teacher of yours. He's coming here, and he's bringing another freak-of-nature student with him." Vernon spat.

Harry quickly read the letter, and saw that Vernon was right. .Apparently there was an important matter that needed to be discussed. Harry silently wondered who the student was.

Vernon suddenly stood from the table. "What did I tell you about bringing those freaks into my house, Boy!?" he yelled. Petunia stood and took Dudley out of the room. Harry heard the car start outside, and listened with dread as his Aunt and cousin drove away.

He watched warily as Vernon took as step closer, and he couldn't help but do anything other than step back. As Vernon took another step forward, Harry made a split decision and booked it out of the room.

"Come back here, Boy!" he heard Vernon yell. He quickly ran to the front door and flung it open, fleeing from his whale of an uncle, who was chasing him. Not looking where he was going , he ran out the door and down the path, and directly into something solid, knocking whoever it was to the ground.

"Boy, when I get my hands on you I swear you won't see the sun for a week!" came Vernon's booming voice. Harry tried to scramble up, but was tangled with someone. "Potter, what the hell is going on?" came a familiar voice.

Harry finally looked at who he had run into and saw the face of none other than Draco Malfoy. "Boy!" came his uncle. Harry snapped back into his earlier thought and quickly jumped up, now free of Draco's limbs, and began sprinting off away from the house and his angry uncle.

"Potter!" Malfoy yelled. Harry ignored him and kept running, until he was two blocks away, with no chance of his uncle catching him. He sat down on a bench and let the tears fall. He hated being here. His only family didn't want him, and all they did was beat him.

It wasn't his fault that he was orphaned. His parents were killed and now the same person was trying to kill him, and instead of support, all he got was abuse.

He heard the slamming of running footsteps coming toward him and looked up to see Draco Malfoy. Draco stopped when he reached the bench, not knowing what to say at seeing the Boy Who Lived crying.

Harry glared at him. "Come to rub it in my face, have you? I bet you can't wait to tell the world that the Golden Boy is rejected by his own family." He snapped bitterly. Draco looked at his feet.

"I would never do that, Potter. It's not a big secret that my home life is no treat either." he said sadly. Harry wiped his eyes and gestured for Draco to sit down. He turned to Harry. "How long?" was all he asked, but Harry understood.

"Ever since I could remember. It got worse when I got the letter from Hogwarts." Draco's eyes widened, but Harry wasn't looking at him. "Why didn't you just stay at Hogwarts?"

Harry finally looked up at him. "You don't think I asked?" Harry sighed and Draco fell silent. "Why would Dumbledore make you come back here every summer if he knew?" Harry shrugged. "Who knows why that man does anything?"

Draco sighed and stood up. Your uncle has probably been thoroughly dealt with. We should get back, there was something important that needed to be discussed."

Harry looked at Draco, and could tell that he knew about whatever was going on. Warily, he stood and side by side, they began walking back to Number Four, Private Drive.

Draco kept sending glances at Harry. He had never known that the famous Harry Potter had such a hard life. He thought everything just fell into place for the boy. He didn't even know what to say. Draco had quite a similar situation at home. Not many people knew that, and he understood how Harry felt.

They reached the door and front door suddenly flew open. Harry jumped in surprise and Draco had to grab him to prevent him from running away. They were suddenly face-to-face with a flustered Severus Snape.

Dumbledore stepped up behind the Potions Master, a calm expression on his face. "There, Severus. I told you the boys would be fine. Why don't we all go inside now?" he said. Snape nodded and turned to go inside. Harry wasn't showing signs of entering, so Draco stepped forward and tugged gently on the arm he was still holding.

Harry seemed to come out of a daze and he nodded, walking into the house.

When he entered, he saw that his Aunt had returned, but Dudley wasn't there. He turned to see Draco come in behind him. Draco looked to his left and seemed to glare at something. Harry turned to see what it was, only to see his uncle lying, unconscious, on the sofa. Draco still had a grip on his arm, so Harry stepped forward again, and this seemed to distract Draco from the fat man.

Both boys turned to look at Dumbledore expectantly. He smiled at them. "Thank you, Draco, for bringing Harry back." He nodded and went to sit in the empty chair next to Snape.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry. "It's nice to see you, Harry." he said. Harry sent him a scathing look. "I wish I could say the same, Professor Dumbledore." he remarked. The old wizard sighed.

"I truly am sorry, Harry. Had I known the extent of the-" Harry cut him off abruptly. "If you had known the extent? You don't need to know the extent of anything, you just needed to know it was happening. You shouldn't have sent me back here when I asked to stay."

Dumbledore had a slightly embarrassed look on his face. He cleared his throat and got straight to the point of the visit. "Well. Harry. Some new information has come to light, and you will have to stay at Hogwarts for a few weeks. From there you can either go to your Godfather's house or to the Burrow."

Harry nodded and moved to collect his things. "Draco, would you mind helping Mr. Potter? We are severely pressed for time." Snape said calmly. Draco nodded and stood, following Harry from the room.

Silently, Harry and Draco moved around Harry's small bedroom, collecting clothes and books, along with anything else Harry didn't want to leave behind. Closing his trunk and locking it, he reached for Hedwig's cage, but Draco intervened. "I can carry her for you. Here, let me help you with the trunk."

Harry's eyes went cold. "Why the sudden nicety?" Draco whipped around to meet Harry's gaze, his own expression fighting to stay calm. "Potter, I don't pity you. I empathize with you. There is a difference. Even I have morals, besides," he paused, as if unsure to continue.

"Besides…?" Harry prodded.

Draco sighed. "The information that you are going to be told when we get to the castle is, extremely upsetting." He paused again. "Or at least, for you it will be." Harry's expression turned wary, his green eyes smoldering from behind his crooked glasses. Draco made a mental note to give a spell to correct his vision.

Harry spoke. "So it's upsetting. That's why you're being nice, Malfoy?" Draco shook his head. "The information includes me in a way, as well as some of your friends. I thought you might want someone to talk to who was completely ignorant of the situation until yesterday."

Harry took on a wistful look before nodding at Draco, before gesturing towards Hedwig. Draco understood this as acceptance and picked up her cage, and one end of the heavy trunk. Harry grabbed the other end and they carefully left the room.

As they were coming down the stairs, all voices from the sitting room fell silent. We entered the room and immediately, every wizard in the room stood up. " Do you have everything?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded, not meeting his eyes. Dumbledore coughed again and said a polite goodbye to the Dursleys. The four of them made their way to the back yard, where Dumbledore produced a portkey. They all grabbed on, and instantly they were transported Dumbledore's office. Three house elves appeared and they prepared to take his luggage, but Dumbledore stopped them.

They nodded and moved to stand in the corner, waiting to know the destination of the luggage.

Dumbledore gestured to the three chairs in front of his desk, while sitting behind it in his own chair. Harry had a feeling of dread fill him as the silence grew on. Harry leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Is there something the matter, Professors?" he asked, straight to the point. Dumbledore looked surprised at something, looking between Harry and Snape, while Snape had much the same expression.

Harry was confused, when in the next moment, they covered their surprise and continued on. "I'm afraid so, Harry. Some information has come to light, about your lineage. There is no easy way to put this, but, Harry, you aren't a Potter. You were stolen at birth and a Blood Adoption was performed. That is why you look exactly like your father."

Harry was silent. He looked at Dumbledore. "Did you know? Before?"

Dumbledore shook his head. 'No, I just found out. I overheard the Weasleys speaking about it with Professor Lupin and Sirius. They were deciding on how to tell you." He had an apology shining in his eyes. All Harry could do was nod.

"They knew, and never told me?" he was in slight shock.

Dumbledore sighed. "Harry, we would like a sample of your blood for the paternity potion that professor Snape has so kindly brewed for this situation." Harry felt numb and could only nod his agreement. He stood and went over to a cauldron that was sitting on another of the tables in Dumbledore's office. He didn't even flinch when Professor Snape cut his palm with a small knife.

Snape waved his wand and the cut healed, while Dumbledore joined them at the cauldron. Harry watched as slowly the liquid changed color and began to spell out a name. His name.

After a moment the name was clear, but he could hardly believe what it said. He felt dizzy and the room began spinning before everything went dark.

**So tell me how you like it! I'm writing this for my best friend who has been begging me to put her in a Harry Potter story. If you have read my other works, you might recognize the name of the character. She will be coming up in a future chapter. (So calm down girl!)**

**Anyway, I would really like some feedback. This is my first Harry Potter fic and I want to know what you think!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As Harry opened his eyes, he immediately realized he was not in his Room at the Dursley's home. The second thing he realized, was that he was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts.

He slowly sat up and felt around the table for his glasses on the small table beside his cot. He saw a dark blur stand up from the foot of his bed. Confusion flittered across his face, followed by recognition. He remembered the result of the potion.

"Hello, Professor." he said, sliding his glasses on his face. He looked up to see an uncomfortable looking Potions Master.

"Hello, Harry. Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly. Harry gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine. It was just a lot to take in at once, I guess." he said. Snape nodded and sat down on the foot of his bed.

"I can only imagine the shock you're in, finding out that you are related to… well… me." Severus said.

Harry shook his head. "Not completely. Blood adoptions can only alter your appearance so much, and we do look slightly similar, well except for my glasses." he said.

Snape looked up. "But you and your two friends hate me. Most students do." Harry shook his head again. "Ron might, because he bloody sucks at Potions, but Mione and I do not hate you."

Snape looked curious. "And why is that?" I met his eyes and saw a small bit of hope. It must have been hard losing his child. Harry's head spun.

Severus Snape was his father.

He shook his head. "You've always helped me when I needed it. In my first year, you tried a counter curse to undo Quirrell's hold on my broom. Or just small things, like showing how to correctly chop a rather difficult ingredient in potions."

Severus nodded and stood. Harry spoke again. "Who is my mother?" Severus froze. "Why do you ask?" Harry looked down. "Everyone says I have my mother's eyes. I want to know if that's still accurate." he said.

Severus looked at Harry. "Don't worry, Harry. You have always had you real mother's eyes. Lily's had more hazel to her eyes. Yours are a bright emerald, like your biological mother's. No one lied to you about that." he said. Harry nodded.

"Are we keeping this secret?" Harry asked. Severus spun around quickly. He looked slightly hurt. "Do you not want people to know?"

Harry shook his head. "You're still calling me Harry. So I thought…" Severus sat down on the cot again, this time taking his hand.

"I do not want this to be kept secret. I just don't want to push anything on you too fast."

Harry nodded. "Sirius isn't my Godfather, is he?" he asked suddenly.

Severus nodded, surprising him. "He still is. After we left Hogwarts, he matured a bit. We became friends through Narcissa Malfoy, with her being related to him." Severus said.

He nodded. " That makes sense."

There was an empty silence. He pushed off the covers and slowly stood up. "Are you alright to walk?" Severus asked him.

He nodded. "I'm fine." he said.

Suddenly the doors to the Hospital wing opened and Madame Pomfrey walked in, followed by a concerned looking Draco. "Harry! Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I'm fine, Draco, but my name isn't Harry." Draco flushed a bit. "I guess that should be obvious. What is your name?"

"Keiran Markus Snape." he answered. Draco smiled.

"It's nice to finally meet the son of my Godfather." Draco held out his hand. Keiran recognized the gesture from that fateful moment before the Sorting feast in first year. He wouldn't make that mistake again. He clasped Draco's hand and new he made the right choice when Draco's face split with a huge grin, but not the malicious one he was used to. It was a nice change.

Keiran turned to his father. "We should go and speak with Dumbledore about my switching houses." Snape nodded and turned, walking out of the Hospital Wing with Keiran and Draco behind him.

Keiran noticed Draco shooting glances at him. He gave Draco a curious look. He shook his head. "You look so much like Sev. I can't believe no one's noticed before." Keiran nodded, grinning slightly.

They entered Dumbledore's office to find him waiting behind his desk. "I trust you are feeling better now?" he nodded. "That is good to know. How may I help you?"

Keiran gave him an incredulous look and made an obvious gesture toward the Sorting Hat. "My place was never meant to be in Gryffindor. I asked the Hat not to put me in Slytherin. I would like to be resorted."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. "Why now, Keiran?" he asked. Keiran looked at the Headmaster with an annoyed expression. "Gryffindor will not want me anymore once they realize their hero isn't who they thought."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to speak but Severus spoke up. "If my son wants to be re-Sorted, the choice to allow that does not lie with you. It lies with the Sorting Hat."

As if on cue, the hat came floating down off of it's shelf. "Sometimes it's difficult being a hat. Could someone be so kind as to pick me up off the floor?" it asked in it's scruffy voice.

Draco picked it up and turned it toward Keiran. "There we are. Now, Keiran. Do you understand that once you are resorted, you cannot be resorted again?" Keiran nodded.

The Hat made a movement that looked somewhat like a nod and Draco placed it on Keiran's head.

He could feel the Hat sorting through his head and he could hear it mumbling to itself. "So very Slytherin. How he didn't want to go there in the first place… Oh, I see. Well that's understandable. But his mind works like that of a Slytherin…"

Keiran smiled at how the Sorting Hat seemed to be very similar to Hermione. The smile left his face. Had Hermione known? Had she been lying to him all this time along with the Weasleys?

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat yelled. Draco smiled and clapped him on the back. Snape clasped his shoulder encouragingly. "I'm proud of you for making this choice. It won't be easy." he said. Keiran nodded. "I know." he answered. Snape squeezed his hand before releasing him.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Keiran." Draco said. Keiran grinned.

"Can you imagine the look on everyone's face when they see me in Slytherin?" he asked with a smirk.

They broke into laughter and were brought back to attention by Dumbledore clearing his throat. "Draco, Severus, if the two of you could please let me speak with Keiran in private for a moment, it is extremely urgent."

Draco clapped him once more on the back before leaving the office, followed by Snape. Once they left Keiran took a seat in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Now, Keiran, just because you are not a Potter, doesn't mean you still do not still have a destiny. You have a responsibility to defeat the Dark Lord. It is up to you. You know the prophecy. Once the school year starts, you will have to undergo serious training. We must be ready for anything, Keiran."

_But the Prophecy was for Harry Potter. I'm not Harry Potter anymore. I don't have to do this anymore. I don't have to fight if I don't want to._

Dumbledore took on a worried look. "You do understand the importance of this, right, Harry?" Keiran flinched.

"Keiran." he said.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore said, confused. "My name isn't Harry. It's Keiran." he snapped. He stood and walked toward the door.

"Har-Keiran, please. Sit down and talk about this. We have to be prepared for the war. It is inevitable. The Dark Side is growing." Keiran looked at the Headmaster.

"I know." he answered, walking out of the office. He didn't want to be in this war. It was no longer his responsibility to kill Voldemort.

But then why was there such a heavy feeling of guilt in his chest? He shook his head, heading for the main doors. He started on the path that lead to the lake, where he could relax and think alone.

**I know it's short, but did you like it?? Some people asked me if more drama is coming and I assure you there is. I just have to set the scene first. The drama should start somewhere around chapter four. Tell me what you think!!**

**And if you want me to add anything specific, like a quote from a fave character:**

**Answer the question right and tell me what you want me to add and it'll be in the next chapter! I'll put a question at the end of every chapter, so be ready!**

**What color robes was Lockhart wearing when Harry first met him?**

**Review!**


End file.
